Fragment of a Memory
by foxandviper1212
Summary: Hi. My name is Zearik and I'm a dragon rider. I suppose I should tell you my story but to be honest I can't remember anything from the past few years. Well except for a few journal entries from right as I joined the war to after it ended. Yeah I'll start there then get you up to date on my new life. (we are trying to find our beta reader the spelling is crap so we do apologies)
1. Chapter 1

Fragment of a Memory

Eargon fanfiction

Disclaimer - I own NOTHING because if I did there would be another book after Inheritance and it would be detailed differently. I do however own the characters that I create ^_^

Viper: Just get on with the story Fox

Me: OK fine but one more thing. I have to give credit for the idea and the way it is set up to an author whose name I can't remember but I'll be shur to put it on the next chapter. I am in no way trying to steal there idea.

Chapter 1- flashes from my past?

Hi. My name is Zearik and I'm a dragon rider. I suppose I should tell you my story but to be honest I can't remember anything from the past few years. Well except for a few journal entries from right as I joined the war to after it ended. Yeah I'll start there then get you up to date on my new life. Sound good? Ok then let's go!

Entry #4 Jan 8th

I've been walking all day and it's unbearably hot out. I'm starting to get annoyed with trying to doge the guards everywhere I go. I'm now four miles from the nearest city and am dredging trying to sneak in. On the bright side I should be there before lunch tomorrow! Well I better get moving. The sun is going down and I will not be sleeping in the open after what happened last time.

Entry #5 Jan 9th

I know it's early but now's as good a time as any. Two miles away from Belatona I managed to literally run into a patrol. I had been spotted just a little ways back and had been running from the first bunch when I head butted the leader of the others. Needless to say it was not a fun experience and will be shur to be more careful in the future. I am now six miles away from the dam city and will most likely get there at noon tomorrow.

Entry #? Mar 16th

It's been over two months séance I last wrote in here. I just haven't had the time. I have in that time become a worrier for the Varden and am a force to be reckoned with. I might appear human but not everything is as it seems. Only a hand full of people knows what I really am and I will not risk being exposed by writing it down. I have to get moving or face the whip and do not need Valkyrie mad at me. He has been a good friend and an even better worrier. I know that if I get in trouble I can count on him.

Entry #...

The war over me and Val now look for the valley that the rider Eargon, his dragon Saphira, and his elven guards reside on the back of a Gorges Dragon named Aisu. Whiter than the purest snow and eyes to match. He is a force… I know now that it was not …. That I love but Val…


	2. Chapter 2 the Black Dragon

Fragment of a Memory

Eargon fanfiction

Disclaimer - I own NOTHING because if I did there would be another book after Inheritance and it would be detailed differently. I do however own the characters that I create ^_^

Viper: ok here's where the real story begins!

Me: since when are you so cheerful?

Viper: since season three of Black Butler was subbed. On a different note, we spent two hours looking and could NOT find the author of the story that inspired us so for now this will be dedicated to? If we do find the name we will be shur to put it on whatever chapter happens to be in progress.

Chapter- 2 the Black Dragon?

(Present day)

"Val" I say taping the shoulder of the man in front of me. "Look at that Dragon egg! As black as the darkest night!" I exclaim marveling at the sight. The thing I was talking about was the first thing that has caught my interest in a long time. A large blue-black Dragon egg was laid out with five others to be hatched. The only reason that I was out right now was that Eargon has insisted that, even though chances of one of the Dragons bonding with me where slim, he wanted me to touch each egg to see if anything would happen. And for the past six months nothing has happened.

So as I do each time six new eggs are laid out I walk up to the line and lay my hand on each for about ten seconds. As I work my way down the line I prayed to whatever gods there might be that something will happen. And as my fingers brushed the shell of the black egg I suddenly felt as though someone has shocked me. The egg started to shake and then crack. This went on for about three minutes; no one dared to make a sound as a baby Dragon with scales so black that the sun that beat down from overhead turned them blue.

He or she looked around as though confused unsettlingly ice blue eyes locking with my own sapphire eyes and I could only think of one thing to say, "Sundìar" I said in aw bending down and holding my hand out for the small Dragon to sniff me.

("Amè can you please tell me…") I trialed off as the Dragon touched his snout to my hand and a pain like no other shot down my arm and a burning in my left hand sharpens into focus. I can vaguely here someone shout my name as I collapse to the ground clutching my hand and in the back of my mind I know that I'm screaming. After an unknown amount of time has passed I opened my eyes to the sight of Valkyrie yelling at Eargon about something.

"What the hell is happening to him!?" he shouts and suddenly he comes into a clearer focus. His long, shoulder length raven hair was a mess. His alabaster skin smeared with dirt and his baby-sea-green eyes where blazing with anger. "I swear that he's ok!" Eargon shouted back trying to calm the enraged man down looking even more battered then Val. "It happened to me when I bonded with Saphira." He stated in a calmer voice. Now confusion crossed the man's face. "Then why didn't it happen to me when I bonded with Amè?"

"Val." I choke out, my voice strained to make any sound. His head snapped in my direction and relief washed over his face. He was by my side before I could blink and in his arms. He started back in the direction of the house that we share and without looking back to see how Eargon would react he said, "I don't care what you have to say right now. You can save it for later." The walk back was silent for the most part. The only time either of us said anything was when he asked me if I thought I could stand and I told him that I would try. He gently placed me down and I almost fell but managed to catch myself and regained my balance. Still leaning against him for support we made our way back to the house. Once there he opened the door and helped in, shutting it behind him with his foot. He led me to his room and helped me onto his bed because it was a lot closer than my room. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, dreaming of flying on the back of a large, black, powerful Dragon.

(A/N) Yes Zearik is mail as well as Valkyrie. And yes something will happen between them *cough* next chapter *cough* (don't forget that they have known each other for some time. Zearik just can't remember much of that time). And so that there won't be too much confusion, Zearik is going to remember things as the story goes on so what he does will be a bit confusing because it's only in pieces. If you think that each memory should be one chapter let me know. And one more thing, we are sorry if the chapters are a bit weird in length but we are still trying to get into the swing of things with the story. I do apologies for our spelling but both of us suck at it so until we find someone who is better at doing so to help us please hold on. And any ideas and help will be put into immediate consideration! Oh and the translation for Sundìar is Shadows and Amè is Ice.


End file.
